powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Beasts
Demon Beasts are extremely powerful alien monsters that serve as one the main plot points in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Demon Beast Daitanix Demon Beast Daitanix (魔獣ダイタニクス, Majū Daitanikusu, 1-42) was born in a contaminated star (which also happened to be Captain Zahab's home planet) and his only instinct/purpose is to destroy stars. Overall it very similar to Godzilla in appearance, though it lacks the large dorsal spines and instead has a pair of huge horns, and its head is more dragon-like. This wicked beast can also absorb the life of a star and turn it into a jewel, which Zahab would add to his collection to maintain his immortality and to expand the lives of his followers. In battle it possesses powerful jaws, its tail is extremely muscular, and it can fire powerful blasts of energy from its mouth. By attaching his castle to Daitanix's back, Zahab was able to control it, destroying and absorbing stars throughout the Milky Way. The goal of the Barban is the resurrection of Daitanix which is still in a state of lifelessness after the seal was broken in the earthquake. The plan finally succeeds when Spectral Empress Iliess' lifeforce is absorbed by it. It results in the monster's heart beating and Destruction King Battobas eventually gathered enough energy to fully revive it by having Degius (デギウス, Degiusu) act as a conduit for a massive amount of energy from a passing Asteroid. When finally revived it easily defeated Super Armor Shine Gingaioh even with Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos and Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix, but its body decays during the fight, so the Barban leave the monster to die and is later fought and fought by Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus armed with the Knight Axe, double-teaming GigaPhoenix and GigaRhinos, and finally killed Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. Earth Demon Beast Earth Demon Beast (地球魔獣, Chikyū Majū, 43-50): When Daitanix is killed, a piece of its filthy flesh ended up within the Earth itself and slowly evolved into a new monster form, the Earth Demon Beast. The Barban then decides to make it the new host of their castle. However, having just been born, the Earth Demon Beast was not big (though it was still a very large creature) or strong enough, so Battobas along with Black Marketeer Biznella attempts to give it the Extreme Growth Extract eventually succeeding with the monster now fully grown but at the cost of both Battobas' and Binzella's lives. At full size it possessed immense brute strength, could breathe fire, and was able to fire deadly bursts of energy from his claws. Having attached the castle to it, Zahab confronts Gingaman. The Earth Demon Beast puts an excellent fight (defeating Bull Taurus after it destroyed Zahab castle), but after a hard battle is killed by the a sustained burst of fire from Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after gaining a power boost from GigaPhoenix and GigaRhinos. Demon Beast Daitanix II Demon Beast Daitanix II (魔獣ダイタニクスII, Majū Daitanikusu Tsū, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is the second red-colored Daitanix that belongs to Captain Gregory. GigaPhoenix and GigaRhinos use all their power to destroy it, which cause themselves to be destroyed in the process. Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix (魔獣要塞ゲルマディック, Majū Yōsai Gerumadikusu, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a blue-colored Majin version of Daitanix II. It was either created from the destruction of Daitanix II, or is Daitanix II, after being healed and/or revived by the Earth. It is killed by Bull Taurus & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. See also *Titanisaur *Lost Galaxy Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman